nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Grammar Cat/The Giant Blog!
My Revenge! Dirk Valentine here. I can't believe all you wikians forgot my birthday! Everybody was honouring my birthday on Valentines day but I didn't get a single message from any of you! With my weapons I'm going to- Grammar Cat: "Why are you in my account ?" Dirk Valentine: "How else am I going to vent my anger? Besides, it just so happened I found out your password". Grammar Cat: "Get out of my account. Also Valentines day isn't a celebration of you birthday, it has nothing to do with you". Dirk Valentine: "It does. The calendar just had a typo in it". Grammar Cat: "Yeah a four letter typo that is carried onto all calendars". Dirk Valentine: "That's the problem with you people, you make so many mistakes". Grammar Cat: "You sound like my brother. Every time I make a mistake he says a fault line appears on the world". Dirk Valentine: "Both you and your brother are both stupid". Suddenly, the lime green cuboy from the first humour blog post came out and began to beat Dirk Valentine. Dirk Valentine ran far away with the lime green cuboy pursing him. Grammar Cat decided to make the best of the created blog post and decided to write some more. Lost Then Found When I was younger my bedroom and my studio where always very neat and clean. Now since I've gotten older I forget to clean it up. So one day I decided to tally up my extra time I had been given and in order to do that I need a certain book. That book was extremely difficult to find and it sent my family, except my brother, looking all over the house for it. Well my Dad and Mom gave up the search partly due to the fact that it was ten pm and none of us had eaten dinner. So while looking I stumbled across my old DS Lite. There is a interesting story behind that one which I will share: I wanted to get a DS because my friend had given me a case for one but after trying to get it in a draw from my church (I now HATE draws since I never get ANYTHING from them). I got a DS Lite off Ebay that was ice blue. It turned out to be a fake so I eventually got another DS Lite that is pink (I got it pink because I didn't want my brother to play it that much). After sometime the DS Lite stopped working so my Dad took it to a repair place but is still didn't work. So that is the story of how I got a DS Lite and that was ruffly around two years ago. I always liked the colour of the DS Lite so I took it out of the case and turned it one just to remember the old times I had playing with my friend when it used to work. I just expected to see a black screen but something great happened, it worked! I couldn't believe it that I showed my brother and my Father and now I have two DS consoles! My brother told me I could sell it to EB Games. That upset me 'cause I didn't want to give away my lost friend! I still have and I use it often. Now this section doesn't end yet for there is still more humour to come. So while looking for my book I found my DS Lite worked instead and humorously, while looking for my R4 card to go into my DS I found my book. It was really funny how just when I was looking for something I found something else. Featured Video Watch this video I have never actually done this in any of my blog post so this post will be the first post I have included a video in. This featured video comes from a series called Peep and the Big Wide World and it is the third episode of the first season along with another episode called Shadow Play. This episodes title is: Quack and the Very Big Rock. I found this episode funny and like most of the episodes in the series it is quite entertaining. It is ruffly around nine minutes long so it wont take up much of your time and I would recommend you watch it. If you did like the episode and would like to learn more about the show and some of the characters in it (I say some cause I have adopted the wiki and it will take sometime before I get most stuff complete) then you can visit the link here . I you can help me move this video to the side, go ahead and edit this blog post for I don't know how to move to the side. Do not turn on the English transcribed captions for this video for it is obscene which was completely not intended for the video. Closing Line So that basically raps up this giant blog post and I hope you found some interesting things in it. Category:Blog posts